The objective of this core is to provide leadership and coordinate the work of the South Carolina Resource Center for Minority Aging Research. As specific aims this core will: 1. Provide leadership to the SC RCMAR; 2. Receive and make use of input from the Community and Scientific Advisory Boards; 3. Ensure that the cores interact to maximum benefit in order to develop and maintain community liaisons, recruit and retain minority participants, mentor and train new investigators and provide a liaison with affiliated institutions for training, and create the appropriate instruments and techniques for working with African Americans; 4. Oversee pilot study process and progress and track pilot investigators; 5. Provide biostatistical and data management support and access to state data through the state Office of Research and Statistics to all core and pilot projects; 6. Participate in annual meetings with other RCMARs to discuss progress and common problems and facilitate SC RCMAR investigators cooperation with the Coordinating Center (CC).